


【利艾】心电预谋

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass to Mouth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 18岁艾伦 * 19岁邻家小哥哥利威尔大学生（心机）伦和菜市场小贩（弱鸡）利两只小傻子不会搞瞎搞，和一位影后半数剧情，车全都在 III 给利爷送一只天使
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【利艾】心电预谋

I

当利威尔在巷子里看到艾伦从一位富婆的红色兰博基尼上下来时，他整个人都不好了。他呆立在原地，进也不是，退也不行，就那样双脚在震，背靠艾伦家门口，无措地看着街对面的恋人和那浑身名牌的女人挥手告别。

今天的艾伦和往常不太一样。他是中文大学有名的系草，由于学校傍海依山，面朝吐露港、遥望八仙岭，偏离了香港岛一两个小时的车程，他平时在山里就穿个Soc Tee(大学社团上衣)外加牛仔裤运动鞋行走天下，可依然阳光健气，随时都能平地蹦起、青春踩界的那种帅。才升上大二，学校官方海报上就印着他的照片做招生宣传。打开ins，不是在篮球场就是在图书馆，晒的美食也很接地气，叮叮糖姜埋奶鹅肝酥柠七，全都是旧街角地下街市随处可见的本地美食，就是一个调皮潇洒正能量小帅哥。连同校男生被问起中大有没有好看的男孩子时，都会毫不妒忌地服气说，“艾伦咯，好高好靓仔……”

可是今天，他却穿着一身钴蓝色英式西服，版型流畅面料考究，轮廓设计与他修身贴合，把整个人的气质从少年拉成了超模。在面对一身高档套裙的富婆时，他举止虽然生涩但也谦恭有礼，十分讨中年女人的喜。女人和他说了几句话之后上车，在夜晚街头这辆限量版红色大牛无敌拉轰，绝尘而去的时候声浪霸气十足，帅呆了。要是在平时，十九岁的利威尔肯定会好奇观望一下，可此时，他的心只能随沉寂的夜风不断下沉，再沉，最终堕入苦井的暗水里。

早该知道结局会这样的，不是吗？艾伦明明那么优秀，不光读顶级名校，还双商在线长得好看，他的人生才刚刚起步，未来一定前程万里。而自己，只是和舅舅在繁华市井里辛苦打拼的普通人。

其实艾伦的生活也很普通，只是他这个人不太普通。

十多年前卡露拉带着这四五岁的小拖油瓶从外地过来，那时还会因为外乡口音被city里的人笑话。卡露拉开了一家甜品店，艾伦从很小的时候就开始在课余时间去店里帮妈妈打杂。而利威尔是被舅舅带大的本地土著，一直在舅舅的海鲜市场工作。卡露拉的店就在市场对面，行侠仗义的肯尼经常差遣店里的伙计在卡露拉忙不过来时帮她一下，一回生二回熟，于是甜品店里很懂事很体谅妈妈的小艾伦就认识了海鲜店里的很会干活的孩子王小利威尔。那时候谁欺负了艾伦，这天不怕地不怕的菜市场小霸王便替他撑腰。久而久之，他们不光工作时互相串门一起吃饭，艾伦还事事跟在利威尔身后，两人不分你我，亲密无间，像连体婴儿一样长成一对菜场双花。

可是后来，萌萌哒小艾伦长开了，这也是利威尔体会到危机的开始。尤其在他上大学那年，总有一个容貌出众气质干净身材高挑的男孩走进一家物美价廉的甜品店，对着甜品阿姨张口叫妈，还挽起袖子帮忙点单，为顾客送上冰火菠萝油和鸳鸯奶茶时，一对上眼人人都能魂飞魄散——误以为是明星到尖沙咀来探店，慌忙找附近有没有摄影机。有小姑娘通过套词老板娘又得知，这大帅哥确实是个平平凡凡的甜品西施，还是三大名校（港大，港中文，港科技）的高材生，能力超群前途无量，真是苏炸天的设定与反差。所以说，一个温暖美丽又有才华的人，谁能不爱？

不过啊，他们两人在高中毕业后一个上了大学，一个接手了菜市场里舅舅的海鲜店。年纪相仿，当艾伦在大学校园里学习新的知识、结交优秀的朋友、拥抱更广大的世界时，利威尔却在没日没夜地带着店里的工友们一起做生计，赚钱，拼命过生存。

尽管他们年纪轻轻，两小无猜，艾伦也十分喜欢利威尔，但不得不承认，这两人的眼界和文化水平实在是差天距地，就算一起，价值上的认同差异恐怕也难做成知己。这种鸿沟只怕会随着年龄和阅历的加深越拉越大。

想到这一点的时候，利威尔忽觉手脚冰凉。他不怪自己出身在这样的家庭，成年后要放弃传统意义上的求学，帮舅舅一起经营家族生意。只是，他根本不清楚艾伦在未来究竟想要什么，他有限的见地，还不足以让他知艾伦的彼——他怕自己的成长速度跟不上恋人脚步。唯一能给到的，似乎只有无时无刻不懈怠的温存和关照。

然而艾伦真的稀罕吗？想关照并有能力关照他的，大有人在吧。

思绪正纷纷扬扬，利威尔完全没注意到那个偷走他所有挂念的人早已经走到了他面前。

“利威尔？”巷道里那声呼叫带着少年特有的清亮感，语气与平时无常。见对方没反应，艾伦又叫了一次，“利威尔，你没事吧？”

“啊……艾伦。”利威尔回过神，他看一眼这身着正装漂亮到惊世骇俗的伴侣，在心跳和失落交杂着转换为灰烬之前，有些难堪地避开。在艾伦家门口，他反而像做了贼。

艾伦冷静地问，“你都看见了？”他的眼神在街角的灯照下炯炯有光，没有任何抱歉。

利威尔没想到艾伦就这么正面撞在他眼前，却一副冷淡隔绝的样子。

他心里七上八下，手指也在颤。明明没什么资格指责艾伦，可他不甘，话无法问出口，叫他形同被骗。就这么走开，合适吗？

“哎。”

艾伦见他不动，默默叹了一口气，选择主动解释。他走到利威尔旁边，和他并肩而立，对利威尔的亲密感一如从前。

“快放暑假了，系里决定推一个实习生去HSBC，刚才那女人是风险管理组一姐，我和她聊了聊拿return offer的事。”艾伦补充道，“她很看好我，但仅限于工作。毕竟，我也要考虑毕业后求职的事，有个不错的银行保底，压力会小一些。”

听到这里利威尔摇摆不定的眼神才终于有了点聚焦。他问艾伦，“那你和她……”

“什么都没有。”艾伦坦诚地答，“你以为这样的大佬想约就约吗？是看在校友面子上，明天又是周末，人家礼貌才顺道捎我回家。利威尔，你别想多了。”

“……哦。”利威尔还是不太做声，只是悄悄应了一下。

艾伦看着熟悉的小哥哥像泄了气的皮球一样怎么拍都弹不起来，便知道他肯定不开心了。怎么办？得想个办法叫利威尔相信自己的话。

“话说……我们家今天停电了。”艾伦佯装漫不经心地谈起天来。

“哦？”善良小哥果然眼睛动了一下，继而关心地转向他。

艾伦笑笑，同他低声细语地抱怨，“可能是线路老化，跳闸了。我和妈妈都不太会搞，联系了电力公司，他们说最近这类情况非常多，叫我们等一等。可是这都快七月了，开不了空调，好热啊。”

他垂头丧气，温柔的眉峰轻微蹙起，就那么绵绵细目的，利威尔看了又要怜香惜玉。他对待恋人（弟弟）的责任感又像泄了洪的堤坝，灌着水猛蹿上他脑门，想也不想就问他，

“那怎么办？要我帮你去看看吗？”

此话一出就后悔了，更泄气！

这他妈的，什么舔狗？刚还看见对方跟富婆不清不楚呢，才两三句就又把自己给拉回去了，就那么看不得心肝宝贝受罪！沦落成这样，利威尔突然理解了平日里那些被艾伦无视却依然虔诚的追求者，艾伦努努嘴皱个眉就能叫他们恬不知耻重操旧业，现在想想看，自己的骨气和这些人没差。

虽这么想，但当艾伦与他笑着约好时间时，利威尔还是违心答应了。明明是这么晚了担心他，跑他家门口等待，没想到竟然撞到这一幕，利威尔心里难免膈应受伤。

“那，明天下午见啦。”艾伦期待地同他挥手告别。平时，他俩会在昏暗的巷子口临别时刻吻一吻，可今天艾伦发现利威尔没有半点兴致，只好在最后路过他身边时伸手轻轻抓了下他的手腕。

艾伦的温度对利威尔来说总是刚刚好。温心的触感仍留在腕间，如美丽的羽毛般惊鸿一落，挠得利威尔皮肤难耐心神痒痒。他目送着艾伦颀长秀丽的背影消失在家门中，情绪复杂地转身挪步。

明天真不知道该以怎样的心情去面对他。利威尔想，他和艾伦的关系会不会因为今天的事情发生变化？他不安地踟躇，规劝自己先睡一觉，明日起来见机行事。

II

而另一边，艾伦回家后洗完澡坐在开了窗的房间。家里没有电，不能开电扇空调，只能通过四面通风让微凉的晚风吹进帘帐。他穿一整套夏日的睡衣，手边有个电池式的小夜灯在闪着微黄的光。卡露拉敲门进来时，艾伦正扬着脸靠在椅背上，微湿的头发被灌入的夜风轻轻拂着。

“热吧？”她问。

“我还行，妈妈你呢？”

“刚和你说过不用担心我。我怕凉，不用空调。家里有手电。对我来说不影响。”卡露拉走近，拿扇子给儿子扇了扇，“我就担心你热得难受，别中暑。”

“没关系的，妈妈。”艾伦微笑着说，“虽然只是跳闸，但我想等电力公司的人来做检查，毕竟这一带商户家用都连着，我怕弄错。”他的语气中有对母亲的抱歉，“可是我不知道他们什么时候才来，所以只好叫利威尔明天过来看一看。”

“嗯。”卡露拉点头道，“也好。那是个好孩子，挺能干，说不定帮我们一看就好了。”她早习惯利威尔对他们母子俩的帮助，十分认同艾伦所说。

她给儿子放下一杯凉开水后离开。

刚出了艾伦房间，卡露拉便舒了一口气——都说母子连心，短短几分钟，她就好像发现了儿子不得了的秘密。

在刚进到艾伦房间时候，不知道为什么，她看到儿子正吹风的惬意脸上浮现着一抹极其隐秘的微笑，这种笑绝对是心有所思，像是在回忆或是计划让他感觉美好的事。可当她进来时艾伦就立刻收起了那个表情，纯粹温良与平时无常。而当艾伦在提到「利威尔」这三个字时，他的笑容波动又出卖了他。

卡露拉心一咯噔，不出半秒艾伦就巧妙地过渡了回去，她只好僵着和儿子继续说下去。

啊，早看出来他俩关系好，万万没想到，难道说，会去那个方向发展？还是儿子的青春期比一般人要晚？要不是看着利威尔长大，十分清楚这孩子的本性为人，卡露拉真要对艾伦的密事一夜睡不着觉了。

既然他有秘密，不想说，自己就先不过问。

这娘俩泰然自若不动声色的样子，简直一个比一个演得好。

III

第二天吃过午饭，利威尔在海鲜店又忙活了一会儿。他回家冲凉，刚穿好衣服就收到艾伦的短信，

「亲爱的，我在家呢。你忙完了随时过来呀！」感叹号后面有一长串爱心。

唔……这还没去呢，利威尔就开始心跳加速。好吧，毕竟今天是有正事儿要干的。利威尔尽量平复自己的心绪，拿起必要的检修工具后离开家门，朝街对面不远处的艾伦家走去。

利威尔按响门铃，比门铃声还清亮的是屋内传来的艾伦声音，“来啦！”伴随着一阵激动的脚步声，艾伦似乎很兴奋也等候多时。慵懒的潮热午后，他身上穿一件宽松背心，隐隐露出精瘦紧实的胸线和线条优美的整个臂膀，下身是长至膝盖处的居家裤，似乎没什么不妥。然而他赤脚跑在光洁的木质地板上，让人无法忽视那纤细的小腿骨和盈盈一握的蜜色脚踝。

真是哪里好看给人看，利威尔又不傻，艾伦深谙此道。

可他望向利威尔的样子又显得特别天真良家。

利威尔暗骂了一句，都怪自己不争气。他躲开艾伦星星亮亮的目光，也光着脚走在地板上，去帮艾伦检查线路出问题的地方。利威尔不想别的，他乖乖当一个热心肠的邻居，帮母子俩排忧解难。他打开电闸的铁盒一看，虽然里面红红绿绿的电线交错有些复杂，可是本质上问题不算大。他把工具箱放在地上，开始一条一条认真搭。艾伦在旁边安安静静地站着，帮他偶尔递上工具扇扇风。

利威尔生活经验丰富，在他的查看下没过多久电路就恢复了正常。利威尔叫艾伦试着开灯，灯亮的一瞬间两个人都高兴起来。

“利威尔，你好棒！”艾伦夸奖他，也不知什么时候切开了一个西瓜，一块块放在盘子里请利威尔来吃。利威尔在没有风扇空调的夏日午后忙活了一阵确实很热，在艾伦打开空调后他们坐在地板的䈬垫上一起吃着瓜。

顺利帮艾伦解决好问题后，利威尔觉得内心也舒爽了许多。清甜透凉的汁液入口，他看坐在他旁边的艾伦吃得叽里呱啦，水红的沙瓤蹭在了脸上，他拿纸给艾伦擦，“慢点吃，没人和你抢……”

艾伦对他抿着嘴笑，他也忍俊不禁，两个人又你一口我一口地回到那副久违的欢乐模样。利威尔发现艾伦还是他熟悉的样子，心底的不安也在云散烟消。其实本来也没有不信任艾伦，只是当他看到本来就很受欢迎的恋人被其他人送回家，再想想自己，总需要点时间来消化。

利威尔看着艾伦低头贪吃的样子，目光不自觉掠过他的耳际，绕过那细软扎起的发，形状如天鹅的脖颈。艾伦探着身子，不经意间，靠近利威尔一侧的浅粉色乳首就在那空心的背心里纤然出露，生生闯入利威尔的视线间。虽然他俩互诉衷肠有一段时间，但在这短期内艾伦一直在学校，两个人并没有单独在无人的家中相见，利威尔还没有如此近距离看过艾伦的身体。

他把头歪向一边，道义上强迫自己不要再看，拿着西瓜的手也放了下来。刚刚那一瞥已经叫他意马轩辕，全身的细胞在湿热转凉的空气间躁动起来。

必须在坏事发生之前离开。

利威尔正这么想着，艾伦忽然一只手抓住他的胳膊——完了，高潮要来了，又跟昨晚一样。

“你怎么了？是不好吃吗？”艾伦眨着眼睛无辜地问他。

“不。”利威尔稳定着体内越升越高的燥热空气，艾伦的手还芊芊放在自己的手腕上，他意识到自己忍得辛苦。

“艾伦，你这样……我会很难受的。”利威尔毅然决然地去挣脱他的手，“你先松开好吗？我今天是过来帮你家修理电路的。”

谁知艾伦握在他手腕上的手忽然发力，利威尔已经四肢发软意志抽离，一只手怎么推也推不下去。美人再美，毕竟也是个正值壮年的男生，艾伦平时在利威尔面前不表现不意味着他真的没有力气弱不禁风。

“你以为你是来干嘛的？”艾伦显然没有放过他的意思，眼尾微翘的猫瞳促狭地眯着，紧接着倾身凑向他，鼻尖直直要碰到他的，口中西瓜清甜的湿热气息吹到利威尔唇上，利威尔心跳即刻停止。

“还是说……你明明在期望些什么。”艾伦说着就要凑上前去吻，被利威尔及时堵住，他的理智还没崩塌，不知道后果会怎样，

“艾伦，很危险的！我希望你考虑清楚你到底在做什么！”

“做什么……家里又没人，你怕什么？”

利威尔义正严词地教育，“家里没人就要上床吗？你把我想成什么样？”

艾伦提溜住他的衣领眉开眼笑，“哈，自己都说出来了！是想上床吧？那就赶紧的！在我娘回来以前，快办了我啊！”

艾伦为了把利威尔心中的疑云撇清，急于把自己送出去以示忠心，他扯着利威尔的衣服，“这么热不碍事吗……脱了。”

“呵……”这么猴急时分的主动权怎能叫艾伦占了。利威尔不容置疑把他压了下去，艾伦仰面躺在地板上任他亲。第一口下去，两人都快慰地喘了口气，带着相同的水果味气息交错在重叠的唇齿间，“哈……”干柴烈火，久旱逢甘霖，爽！他俩都忍不住了，于是激吻像干燥幕布上淋落的湿雨，一发不可收。

两个不到二十岁的男孩，太过渴望对方（的身体）了。

利威尔咬着艾伦的嘴唇讲，“既然是你想，就不要后悔了，我可不保证第一次不会弄痛你。”

艾伦两腿盘上他的腰，“快来吧，省得你胡思乱想啦。”

“你说什么？”利威尔错愕，“我胡思乱想什么了？”

“你就别装了，我都看出来了。自从上次见到我老板，你就开始不对劲……我和她没什么事，我和任何人也不会有什么事，除了你！”艾伦双手搂着利威尔的脖子又攀上来不住亲吻他唇角，“利威尔，你不要怕嘛……虽然你工作可能看起来没有我未来好，学历也不是很高……可是我最喜欢的，就是你啊！”艾伦咬着他的耳朵肉麻地讲，“你是我唯一不可取代的，爱侣小哥哥。”

哟，利威尔心头一暖，随即他理智召回，抓起艾伦的后脑勺对上他张开的嘴，“你这话，怎么让我越听越气呢……我高中毕业，我工作不好，你还这么急着给我干什么？就不能等等！”

艾伦也急眼了，“我再等，你不还是高中毕业，工作不好！反正迟早都是你的，都成年了，等什么等！”艾伦推了一把利威尔，自顾自把短裤脱下来，只露出一条内裤，像看傻子一样挑衅地瞪着他，

“喂，我都脱成这样了，你就别暴殄天物了。留着过节？”

“操。”被他一激，利威尔三下五除二脱光了衣服，不光脱掉了自己的，连艾伦下半身仅存的一块布料也剥了去，“你美你有理！”

他居高临下捏住艾伦的下颚，“欺负我没文化是不是？这么一个词我还是听得懂的。”

话音刚落，他俩就又唔啊唔啊地着急忙慌接起吻来。利威尔把手伸进艾伦的背心，温热的手掌搜刮在他光洁的躯体上，两个人摸着和被摸着都像着了火。就在利威尔手掌下移去勾艾伦的胯骨位置时，他忽然想起什么似的分开和艾伦胶着的嘴唇，分开得太过突然，艾伦细软的舌还意犹未尽地挂在唇角。

“怎么了？”艾伦探过去还想再亲。

“你家有套吗？”利威尔认真地问。

男孩愣了一下，随后也认真地答，“没有诶。”

“啊。”利威尔支着的身体忽然颓丧了起来，“这样可不行……”他自言自语，隐忍着纠结。

艾伦看出他的不安，小声嘟囔道，“我又不是女人，搞不出比比的……”他眼睫又眨，随即像一位怨妇一样失望地拿拳头去砸利威尔，“你该不会，不想负一点责任，才这样小心吧？”

“怎么会！”利威尔当即回复他，立场坚定，这倒是抚平了艾伦的担忧。

“要是我们结婚了，你也毕业工作了，想怎么搞都行。可是你现在还在读书，我不想对你造成一点风险和伤害。天气这么热，万一有细菌感染怎么办？”利威尔苦口婆心地向艾伦解释，艾伦一边感动，一边表示听话地点点头，

“嗯，那你说，怎么样才好，我都听你的。”

“干是一定要干的。”利威尔决心已定，“我穿好衣服下楼去买。你先洗个澡，等我一下。”

“哦，好……”

艾伦看他，利威尔对上他清透乖悄的眼神，两个人不由分说就又抱在一起急切地亲起来。

简直了，这两只。年轻气盛，血气方刚，不就是出去买个套儿，搞得跟生离死别一样，逮着就亲。幸好他们眼前没观众。这腻歪劲儿，简直没眼看。

“嗯，嗯……”艾伦的喘息在和利威尔难舍难分的拥吻里诉说着他对小哥哥究竟有多么迷恋，他太感念于利威尔对他的好了。

不久后利威尔回来。艾伦早把自己洗干净了站在门口迎接，刚一开门利威尔就把一团带着青柠味沐浴乳香气的美人拥到怀里，“要开始了哦，你不要害怕。”

艾伦不害怕，但有点害羞地对利威尔说，“我就是做好了准备今天你会来。否则，我昨晚也不会叫你……”他红着脸，头发都还没干。利威尔有些意外，他亲了一下他被浴室热气刚涨到吹弹可破的脸颊，下面的小兄弟就已经立了起来。

“原来你早有预谋！先吹好头发，别感冒了。我去洗澡，马上出来。”

艾伦恋恋不舍地和利威尔松开，看着他在自己面前脱衣，走进浴室，再幻想接下来要发生的事——为心爱的人交付彼此的第一次，他像个初恋的小孩一样激动，空气都甜了起来。

等利威尔一出来，艾伦看着对方比希腊雕塑还要精致完美的肌肉和马甲线，他把裹在身上的浴袍一扔，扑过去两个人就迫不及待地滚上了床单。

利威尔一边吻他，一边拿指腹向他的后面推进，可惜未经性事的穴口太过紧涩，利威尔用按压的方式绕着圈边揉边往里探，艾伦感觉像被技师做前列腺按摩。他不想叫利威尔等太久，心疼对方不停揉着他发力的手腕，于是一个挺身努力吸进利威尔一根手指——成了。两个人都稍微有了一点点希望，可惜下一秒在利威尔的手指在里面进行进一步开拓搅动时，仅是轻轻一转就让艾伦额头沁上了汗。

“啊！”他喊了一声，利威尔立刻停手抱住他，抚摸着艾伦头发安慰，“很痛吗？没事没事……我不动了。”

“指，指甲……刮住了……”艾伦艰难地小声说出，疼痛使他忍不住咽着口水打颤，利威尔把手指默默地抽出来，双手托住他，“对不起……你要是太痛，我们先停一停……”

“别！”艾伦恳切地祈求又命令着利威尔，“不要停！你倒是……给我想想办法啊！”

利威尔挑挑眉毛，灵光一闪，抓起艾伦的两条长腿就把他翻了过去，此时艾伦的身体只有头颈和背部着地，从腰开始的后半部分完全被折上去，利威尔半跪在他的腰后身体直立，两手按着他的腿，艾伦隐秘的穴口就这样直愣愣暴露在利威尔眼前。

“啊，嗯……”艾伦哼唧着叫着，他不好意思，可是也在配合着。利威尔仔细观察着对方整个生殖器构造，从小口到圆润的两个浅色囊袋，再到精雕细琢的茎体悬在小腹，和细轫的人鱼线兵分三道，开辟在胸腹间坚实敞亮的一马平川上。看老婆屁眼这种事让利威尔新奇中带着不少兴奋，作为一个男生他也是第一次这么清楚地看到同性下方长什么模样，别的他才不在乎也不愿意知道，关键这是艾伦的！艾伦的一切都和他有关，他一定都要看个透！

“我……我是不是屁股特别紧？”艾伦被人看没了，想转移利威尔的注意力，闷着声吃力问。他同时也在跟利威尔说自己很用心在听他的话做健身和力量训练。

利威尔边摸边揉舍不得放手，“是，还很翘呢……话说，手指进去你觉得刮，宝贝儿，我给你舔舔吧。”他不由分说就扒过去，两只手拉开他的臀缝，尚在蠕动的小穴原原本本高清无码暴露在他眼前。

“唔……”艾伦羞赧地捂住自己的眼，下面因为紧张正极力收缩着，

“利威尔，不，不要这样嘛……”

艾伦的股间色素沉淀不是很多，整体呈淡淡的肉粉色，拉开小穴只见里面的嫩肉更加浅润。“还不赖。”利威尔下意识舔舔嘴唇咽了下口水，然后低头凑了下去。

“啊！”艾伦感觉后穴一股暖热，利威尔的舌头已经钻了进来。利威尔双手抚摸着他光板一样的后腰，鼻尖抵着他尾骨中枢神经的集中地带，舌头钻在整个穴口都泛着腻光的小穴里认真地伸缩，扒开屁股伸得更深舔得也更尽情。

艾伦下面收缩，一圈窄小的口径不断缩紧夹住利威尔的舌头，他的舌头居然不好出来，就只能被困在艾伦里面对着肛壁进行一轮又一轮的围剿。

“嗯，嗯……”艾伦挑着上扬的尾音状似委屈地哼唧着，这才刚开始，就撅着屁股被人舔穴，他激动又不好意思地用下方绞紧利威尔长驱直入的舌，在对方上下插抽的讨好中小口阖动，钻入的空气随利威尔拨出舌头时带出，噗嗤噗嗤吐着潮热的气焰，被利威尔尽收在眼底又喷在脸上，艾伦觉得自己不要脸到可以去死了。

利威尔抓着他的臀瓣左右掰动，直勾勾看着那小口一张一合，“哟，艾伦，吐气了。”他拍着艾伦屁股说，侧下身又对着他屁股蛋咬亲了几口。

“哈！”艾伦被惊得一颤，他把重心下移，腰部一沉，两条原本悬空翻过来的腿顺势落在利威尔肩膀上，总算叫他的腰腹休息了一下，再这么被翻着他的腰要出毛病了。艾伦的发丝窸窸碎碎黏在微红的脸颊上，被利威尔用手拨开捧着脸一寸一寸吻。他躺在棉麻垫上喘得急促对利威尔说，“还不都是你的错……”

两副玉树挺健的光裸上身胸腹相接，额头抵额头，艾伦伸出舌去迎接利威尔的。他舒服地享受爱人气味的包围，利威尔握着自己那亲老婆屁眼都亲硬了的肉棒，上面用唇吸着他，下面用硕大的头部蹭戳艾伦已经微开的穴口，这下艾伦叫得更大声了，他带着期待又忍耻包羞，活像一只发完情没浪够的幼宠，正不知羞耻地感受对方的分身同自己亲热。利威尔撇开他大张的双腿，一个用力就要穿进去。

啊，整个头部都才只进去一半，艾伦就开始痛得战栗收缩，微小的皮穴挤在利威尔的龟头正中，两个人都凉气一窒。

“艾伦，放松。”利威尔拍拍艾伦的大腿内侧，皮肉敏感的地方叫他的伏在小腹的茎体又将将立了起来，铃口溢出稀薄的白浊，利威尔帮他握住，拿手指柔柔地按摩艾伦整个顶端的小肉圈。

“唔，唔……”艾伦深吸了一口气又全然呼出来，头一次被别人用双手折腾自己的挺立，还是极度灵巧的按摩，他仰面舒爽，像一条吐着气泡的鱼，精神力一集中在脑上，下面就得到了放松。才刚一轻松，利威尔却没有就势捅进去，反而退出来。他脑袋向下滑，艾伦吃惊地望向他，“还是有点紧，我给你再弄开一点。”

利威尔说着，艾伦就又感受到了舌尖湿润的勾抚。

所以说……自己的第一次破瓜，是被恋人完完全全拿嘴拨开的吗？自己的身上的小洞被他的舌头和挺立钻来钻去，叫人这样子玩弄肉体艾伦都觉得自己像是烂布一条了。可惜自己预的谋，再羞也要搞完。而且这人是利威尔，他又快意又害臊又紧张，含蓄着扭捏，向对方索吻撒娇，情到深处时还会阖着氤水的眼眸接受对方的随意操弄。

等到那穴口沾满自身粘腻的分泌和利威尔的唾液后，利威尔两手撑在他两边浑圆的屁股向上推，对准开合的小孔全线挺入。他的双腿劈向两边被利威尔的胳膊狠狠按着，下身不间断发力。第一次被柔软紧致的肉穴包裹后利威尔也发出一声不由自主的低哼，他绞紧眉头，果然被恋人下面咬住的感觉不是右手可比。他开始轻轻律动起来，带着前后由浅入深的节奏。艾伦半开着嘴努力承受，他也渐渐进入状态，无论是疼痛还是摩擦，只要压着自己的人是利威尔，再多的触碰也成了刺激，想想都能心理高潮。

流淌带电的溪流自两人接合处和小腹下的甬道里蔓延开来，艾伦看到自己的茎体再一次充血壮大，他开始渴望被利威尔重重地怼。他挺动耻骨向利威尔发出邀约，看他的眼神里情动中沾满欲澜。艾伦的眼角绯红，半开的唇舌润泽，清秀的颊面上蒙着一层汗湿的雾淼，他咬着唇角望向身上的爱人，利威尔看到他这幅欲求不满的样子顶弄得更加用力了。他边干边拍打艾伦的屁股，顶得他眼上，嘴上，泉口上到处溢出水来。

利威尔狠狠地撞他，他就一直在哭，也不知道是疼的还是爽的。

两个人都是第一次，利威尔也不知道该怎么办，索性托住他光裸的臀肉，自己的耻骨也在两人耻毛交接处暗搓搓地摇了摇，算是安慰，却搞得艾伦又一轮被过电。

“怎么样，你还好嘛？”利威尔温言道，可底下的动作还是不轻。艾伦不出声，哼哼唧唧叫着抹眼泪。

利威尔干脆继续狠狠顶他，“艾伦，你爽不爽……”

艾伦随手拿起利威尔的内裤擦了把脸，颤颤巍巍地回，“爽……”

“嗯。”利威尔放了心，用手摸着他的肚子说，“你这里，有没有在努力地吸？”

艾伦被干得双腿麻木，可他也能感觉到，“有、有在吸着利威尔，像，像要喝水……”

利威尔下身的囊袋夹击拍打在艾伦的股缝边缘，每拍一次艾伦都叫一声，他看着胯下的小鬼仰着脖颈晃动挨操，轻拉着他的耳朵示意接吻。艾伦温顺地贴上去，一股热液便在体内隐隐触动，对方在他的吻里吐露一声。虽然是隔着套，但他知道利威尔释放出一些。

“你下面，在很用力地喝我的水啊……”利威尔喘着粗气，他的声音已经低哑难耐。艾伦看他因自己情动，顿时也得到了鼓励，主动权夺过来，开始自己顶着胯骨吞吐对方的性器，“我上面也想喝。”他答。

利威尔也用力一挺，“等下放出来就给你。”

“嗯……”

艾伦翻身过来，让男人平躺自己坐上来。利威尔抓着他的腰肢，正面看着他锁骨到胸口都香汗淋漓。他腾出一只手滑在艾伦的乳尖，来来回回的光顾叫那樱红色肉粒立起来，他好正面欣赏。艾伦也索性边挺胯边用一只手摸着自己。纤颈后弯如天鹅，思绪也随着身下的快感律动飞扬起来。

“你说以后结婚了，会不会天天这样？”艾伦骑乘着上下颠簸，肉根随着浮动不断拍打在利威尔腹肌上。

“会。”利威尔钉截铁地答，挂在他乳首的手滑下来抓那不安分的分身。

“那，我好想结婚啊……”艾伦轻肩摇摆，感受对方的耻毛扎着自己肚子上的皮肤，“真的好爽啊。”

可不是嘛，后面被傲人尺寸的性器顶着，前面还被喜欢的人握在手里按摩，自己双手在胸前乱摸，想怎么淫荡就怎么淫荡，能不爽吗。

“艾伦，其实不结婚的时候，也可以这样，在你放假的时候……”利威尔拦住他的腰，下身干脆发力，由下到上吭吭哧哧顶了起来，艾伦被撞得精神力直冲天灵盖，脑中白光又冒出半边天。脆弱的茎体喷出精液，直直射在利威尔胸口上。这突袭太暴力，他报复性地拿指尖蘸出一绺精液戳进利威尔嘴里，勾起手指叫他吸，

“可是……我就是想和你结婚呐。利威尔，怎么办？”

他绵里藏针地问着，一瞬间又变得像妖精，塞在利威尔口中的修长食指按着他舌根，分泌出的唾液和沾在手指上的精液迅速混在一起，黏糊糊灌进利威尔喉咙眼里。

“咳、咳……”

利威尔模仿性交的动作吸吮着艾伦手指，下半身还跳动在艾伦剧烈缩紧的窄道内。艾伦定定地看着他，欣赏着一个洁癖在自己身下苟延残喘地舔着加了自己精子味的手。

利威尔边吸边抬眼望向他，忽然感觉自己什么时候被反过来玩了。他呜呜呜地回复艾伦，破碎的声音从指间的裂缝里艰难呼出，“等……等你毕业了，我们，就……结婚……”

他爱死了这一会儿纯一会儿骚，冰清无害中瞪个眼，使个力，透出威胁的小玩意。

艾伦一听这话，才心满意足地把手从他嘴里拿出来，对他笑靥如花。这一笑，叫利威尔仅存的意志力完败，他被艾伦眼上看着身下绞着，泄近池鱼般全射了出来，栽在那祸国殃民的美人怀里平复心跳。

IV

他们两人洗完澡，清水冲走高潮的热气，平躺在铺了䈬垫的地板上。利威尔穿着艾伦借给他的干净短裤，自己的则刚被伦子情欲之下用来擦脸了。空调声簌簌传响，他们折腾了一下午，手牵着手累得要睡着。

梦中，艾伦又看到了那个就躺在他身边的人。

其实，艾伦特别中意利威尔这样从里到外都真正自控体面的人。

利威尔虽然平时在菜市场里面工作，可是他和一般印象里的商贩不一样。他总是头发整齐，鞋子干净，棉布衬衫白得永远能拍文艺照，一定是出门前仔细熨烫过的。只要有他在，档口几乎是纤尘不染，递送的纸袋，掉下的残壳败叶，只要一位客人结账离开，他会立刻把糙带的痕迹清理好，店里恢复原样，随时都整洁如新。艾伦小的时候觉得单挑群架的利威尔超有男友力，长大后觉得这样认真生活工作的他也很帅。基友让问艾伦，你男朋友是不是买了十几双一样的鞋，怎么每次见都那么新？为此艾伦还专门周末带着他去利威尔家突击，当看到那不大的房间整体日式简洁风，桌下没有一粒灰尘时，让都给惊呆了，仿佛受到一次身心灵的过滤，呼进肺里的空气比他去过的任何五星级酒店都清新。艾伦征得利威尔同意后打开他鞋柜给让看，里里外外就那么几双鞋，可是每一双都被从里到外认真擦过。利威尔习以为常，给他俩烤了一盘香辣鲜鱿鱼外加一锅蒜茸炖韭菜蛏子，给了艾伦备用钥匙后自己去店里。

哪怕在休息日的早晨醒来不用去见任何人，他也会冲干净澡，吹好头发，穿整洁的衣服，泡上红茶，做卖相极好的早餐。社交平台上从来都不晒照，可他每天都过得很精心细致。他有着无需提醒的自觉，和以约束为前提的自由。

当然，艾伦还爱他为别人着想的善良。菜市场的许多老商户都是看着他从小长大，他言语不多，却对大家真诚耐心，除了小的时候皮点儿不怕闹架，每个和他打过交道的人都很喜欢他。艾伦也不例外，只要母亲店里有处理不过来的事的时候他就总爱跑去找利威尔，有一次利威尔正在帮一个新来的小女孩解决很急的铺租问题，艾伦叫了几声，利威尔让他先等等。艾伦虽然理解，但是他看到自己男人也能这么热心地帮助别人而忽略自己时，心里多了些小九九，嘴上挂着醋瓶子就哼哼地跑了。等利威尔发现时都不知道艾伦究竟是怎么了，之后一想才大事不妙，赶紧买来艇仔粥、麻油鸡通粉去找艾伦赔罪。可是碰到夜间高峰期人又忙起来，等到利威尔再回到艾伦店里时，只有少年对着热了无数遍的饭一直在等。最后直到工人们都回家，两个人就坐在茶水间的小桌旁一起饿坏了吃，汤汁洒出来帮对方抿一抿擦一擦，小幸福已经很美。

艾伦心里好信任好信任利威尔，也许是因为当别人嘲笑他刚来的时候乡音浓重时，只有这位小哥哥从来没有看不起他，总是很善良地为他纠正。

也许是因为利威尔才十岁的时候，就清晨和他那叼着烟的老舅站在屠宰场门口，开市铃声一响，小个子男孩冲出饮食店壮汉的重围，抢过刚宰杀的最好一块牛颈，与新鲜瘦肉一起制馅成撒尿牛丸给艾伦吃。

也许还因为艾伦在学校打曲棍球时被人铲伤小腹，缝过针后躺在床上不死不活也没和卡露拉说，利威尔知道后专门倒车去他学校门口背行李，接他回自己家后喂他吃饭，心疼地照顾他。

更不要提当卡露拉和艾伦都不在店里时，利威尔无数次像这家店的小老板一样过来把关这类小事了。

肯尼曾恐吓侄子说，“你这坏小子要是敢对艾伦不好，看我不打死你！”利威尔对着老舅怂怂地点头，艾伦在一旁偷乐。后来利威尔对艾伦说，他相信自己要是对艾伦真的不好，他那义薄云天又偏爱邻家男孩的舅绝对会一巴掌下去叫他歇枇。

人，无法带着高光活过每一天。但是有人，就让他平淡的日子不再感觉俗庸和简单。

到处都有美丽的事情，只因岁月里印有他和他的足迹。

艾伦做了那么多年校草，所谓一路美到大，他早已习惯了皮相带来的觊觎目光，追他的人够从旺角扫街到铜锣湾。有些人浅尝辄止，有些人心怀鬼胎。可是，在他刚来到这座城市，想要融入、扎根时，在他第一次望着维多利亚港鳞次栉比的高楼大厦却感觉不到归属时，是那个只比他大一点点的邻家小哥哥向他伸出了手。

从此，他拉着他面对年少的懵懂与充实，他陪着他去经历青葱世界的悲喜与成长。没有人不爱他现在光鲜完美的样子，但那期间，历练了多少变迁。成年后的世界如万花筒般陆离精彩，但在艾伦的视野中心，永远有共他希冀，为他平地打气的利威尔。

太普通，那人给他的爱。纵没有大场面，也无法群众欢呼。然而当暖风拂面，思海中辗转的，全是在一起时的甜蜜小片段。

艾伦的眼眶微微濡湿，在梦中，熟悉的人心跳连着体温从手心与他相逢。

咚，咚，像轻击门扉的音符，然后变成了清脆的碰撞——啊，原本这么美的梦，又发起春来，难道是自己的青春期真的太迟？刚刚的碰撞已经送出半条命……艾伦迷迷糊糊想着，他皱起眉头。

下一秒，男孩一个激灵起来，不是梦！他惊悚地推推还在小憩的利威尔，“喂喂，我妈回来了，快起来！”

“哈？”利威尔晃着头发赶紧坐起来，说时迟那时快，利威尔冲进浴室关上门，艾伦则自己拿起浴巾盖着腿。卡露拉刚一进来，就看到艾伦光着脊背坐地上，惊魂甫定的脸正青一阵白一阵。

“妈妈！”艾伦慌忙着发声掩饰紧张，“您怎么回来了？店里不忙吗？”

卡露拉打开抽屉取出一小夹票据，“我取个东西。这就走。”

等卡露拉关好门，利威尔才穿好了衣服从浴室里出来，两个人都长吁一口气，算是逃过一劫。

艾伦看着利威尔，房间里又只剩下他俩。顿时，他又像跃动的小花一样蹦到利威尔面前和他脸对着脸手拉着手，眼睛闪烁生动似落下星尘晶莹，喜欢小哥哥的心情溢于言表。

“老公，你说将来毕业了要和我结婚，是真的吗？”

“你都叫老公了，还能不是真的？”利威尔敲了下艾伦额头，看向卡露拉离开的门口，“我们都还小，就怕到时候阿姨舍不得你，毕竟是跟男生……”

“那怎么办？”艾伦双手抱紧利威尔，“我不管，哪怕你住我家店里天天在我妈面前表现，也必须给我搞定她！”

“然后她就多了个儿子。”利威尔说，“过两年后她发现俩儿子要结婚了。”

“那敢情好！”艾伦洋洋自得地笑起来，利威尔数落他，“你说你一个男孩子，连个电闸都不会弄，将来除了我，谁要和你过？还是和我混吧。”

他把艾伦一把揽到身上，艾伦果然像一只废物一样极其配合地挂着他，在他看不见的地方悻悻地笑，筹划下一次干完了一定要装着连地都不能沾，没准被他的男友小哥抱着洗澡，这样一来又能亲密一番。

不怪艾伦，以利威尔这智商，居然就没想到艾伦在甜品店半工半读还能千军万马过独木桥考上顶级名校，内推实习还有奖学金，他小恋人明摆着的聪明劲儿他看不到，可人家挤一下眼弄一下眉便能叫他失智发疯。

艾伦就是看出利威尔的又傻又直，暗地里引导他，让他们的相处日日像蜜月，满载着浪漫与欢喜，把他吃得死死的。

前路处境也许未知，但至少这一刻，彼此在唇间留下了烙印，天真得到了呼应。

V

卡露拉在下楼途中一直在想，天啊，这世道变了，儿子隐秘微笑的谜底揭晓了！

艾伦平时在家面对她时一定会穿完整的睡衣套装，这利威尔还没走呢（门口那么干净一双鞋），他怎么就脱光了钻在浴巾底下？

啊……卡露拉祈祷，还好她家艾伦是个男孩，要是个女孩，岂不是早早给她弄出个娃？还要长得像那个利威尔？从此她苦心经营的甜品店里多出一小小霸王。

都说三十而立，四十而知天命。卡露拉在这个时候总算认识到自己的天命，她唯一相依为命的靓儿子，要被那菜市场里竹马竹马的小相好给拐跑了！她从小看到大的俩孩子，是多瞧不上自己的生活阅历和智商，在自己眼皮子底下都生米煮成熟饭了还遮遮掩掩欲盖弥彰。

卡露拉琢磨着，等周一艾伦一去学校，店里肯定会出现个利威尔频繁刷存在感——自己养大的孩子，会使什么伎俩她不知道？儿子才送走一个，又来一个，上辈子她是修来多大的福气，菜场双花，管不了，赶不掉啊。

行走在路途中，熟悉的街市里能听到有儿童歌声，人海声，天气也比往日晴朗。她又想起艾伦，这孩子永远都能和喜欢的人保持步调一致的盼望，再难的关口，他坦率正直的声线也诉说出一片晴天。从前是她，现在是利威尔。人间相逢，这么多年的相处中利威尔早在她的心中视如己出。无论何时只要那孩子应允，她就能即刻放心。何况艾伦？

谁叫他们情同手足，又情投意合。

卡露拉笑，随他们去吧。好戏一定都在艾伦毕业后，到时肯定要掀起一场逼婚大战。

所谓的他俩同谋，覆水不收。

Fin.


End file.
